Many application forms are commonly issued by a private entity or a government agency for a person to complete from time to time, such as a tax return filing form (e.g., Federal tax return form 1040, California state tax return form 540, etc.), a financial account application form (e.g., a bank account application form, a credit card application form, a mortgage application form, etc.), and many other application forms (e.g., an insurance application form, a club membership application form, a child adoption application form, etc.). Each of these forms has different appearance and style but generally a common set of data is requested. Accordingly, the user is required to fill out similar (repeated) information in completing various forms.